liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Oprah Winfrey
Oprah Winfrey is a Television celebrity who wants you to, "live your best life." Liberapedia doesn't fully agree with her "New Age" philosophy. Winfrey claims to be a fair and good person but see below. Politics Orpah may have helped George W. Bush get elected. Inside George W. Bush's Final Oprah Show Interview Winfrey may have been over supportive when Sarah Palin was on her show during November 2009 promoting her first book, since Palin appears a liability to the Republican Party this probably did no harm. Winfrey has given Obama qualified support. Oprah Backs Obama but ‘Not Going to Be Out There’ 2020 U.S. Presidential Election Oprah Winfrey has been rumored to run in the 2020 U.S. Presidential Election, due to neoliberals want a celebrity to run because Donald Trump is one. Winfrey says she's not into politics. Is Oprah Winfrey a Republican? Atheism Winfrey doesn't understand that atheists can feel awe. Atheist, Diana Nyad, swam from Cuba to Florida though she's over 60. Diana Nyad insisted that she can feel awe, Nyad said, “weep with the beauty of this universe and be moved by all of humanity.” but Oprah replied irrationally, “Well I don’t call you an atheist then, I think if you believe in the awe and the wonder and the mystery, then that is what God is.” Those prejudiced against atheists who watch Oprah will now imagine their subjective view has been confirmed. That's right, those atheists just aren't like the rest of us, they can now say, nodding their heads. While we religious people of the world are appreciating the wonder and awe of life, those atheists are just one big buzzkill! Unfortunately people take Oprah seriously even when they take Pat Robertson and James Dobson with a grain of salt so Oprah can add to prejudice American atheists must put up with. Why Oprah's Anti-Atheist Bias Hurts So MuchOprah Winfrey suggests atheists must believe in God if they experience awe and wonder Can it really be that atheists don't appreciate what's awe inspiring about the Universe? Of course not, Oprah has redefined “God” in a manner that is incompatible with the majority of modern religious believers. (...) Awe, Wonder, and Mystery (don’t they deserve the caps?) are wonderful things, but a god that has specific dietary restrictions isn’t mysterious. No god ever described, when compared to the Hubble photos, or to our modern understanding of the depths of time in our cosmic and biological histories, or to our emerging understanding of the development of individuals from strands of protein, no god ever described deserves the word “awe”. Gods are simply too small. Gods are answers before we had answers, before we knew the size of the questions. Wonder, Awe, and Mystery are far more worthy of our time than any god has ever been. (...) Gee, Oprah, I don’t call you a believer–you sound almost like a good atheist. (CuttlefishOprah Says Major Religions All Wrong Really? It has been suggested that Oprah Winfrey is an alien from the planet Venus sent to earth in order to brainwash humanity. This is not true, she is from earth like any other human being. References Category:Media Category:American People Category:Nonsense Category:Christians Category:Television Category:Liberal Christians Category:Articles with crazy statements